


Chasing the Clouds Away

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Slytherin Reader, Three Broomsticks, girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: You celebrate the end of your fourth year at the Three Broomsticks.





	Chasing the Clouds Away

**Author's Note:**

> I just conquered the Cursed Vault for this year. I’m pretty confused as to why the last vault is in our fifth year; what’s gonna happen for our sixth and seventh years? I guess we’ll have to wait and find out, but enjoy this in the meantime!

It was the end of another school year and once again, you were celebrating with your friends at the Three Broomsticks. As soon as you walked in, they started cheering for you.

“The living legend herself, (Y/N) (L/N)!” Penny cheered.

“You flawlessly destroyed that large, large spider,” Charlie shivered.

“And let’s not forget that you’ll be a Slytherin prefect,” Rowan reminded everyone. Bill got up from the table to give you an obnoxious kiss in front of everyone.

You smiled. “Thanks guys. I’m totally screwed this time, though. Next year I’ll be in detention indefinitely with the kitchen house elves. I don’t know how I’m gonna do that, be a Prefect, stay on top of my schoolwork, and find the final vault.”

“You always find a way, (Y/N),” Barnaby assured you.

“For now, let’s celebrate this year!” Tulip said.

Bill slung his arm around you and kissed you again before raising his glass. “To (Y/N)!”

“To (Y/N)!” You truly had the best friends a curse breaking fourteen year old could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
